Mi esposa, la única
by rogue85
Summary: Ranma Saotome sabía que todo lo que tenia, se lo debía a la mujer que tenia a su lado. Y siempre estaría agradecido con ella por la bella familia que le habia dado. Por eso y muchas cosas, Akane siempre seria la única para él.
1. Chapter 1

**RANMA NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mi esposa, la única.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo Único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terminó de alistarse la cinta que usaba en la cabeza como distintivo oficial de su escuela. Aquella prestigiosa escuela que habia fundado, fruto de la unión de las escuelas Saotome y Tendo del cual ahora era el único rector y figura principal.

La escuela Saotome Tendo era por esta época una de las más importantes del mundo y su participación dentro de competencias de alto nivel eran bastante esperadas.

Ranma sonrió un poco al acabar de anudarse la cinta en la cabeza. De nuevo tenía en pie una nueva final de combate libre en el torneo nacional que se disputaba en Tokyo y del cual él estaba muy orgulloso de haber salido acreedor de todas las medallas en los últimos 10 años. No habia competencia, torneo o actividad que implicase artes marciales donde no lo llamaren a él o a miembros prominentes de su escuela.

―Maestro Saotome ¿quiere que le acerque botellas de agua fría?―le preguntó uno de sus pupilos.

―No hará falta―respondió Ranma con pasmosa seguridad, una característica que habia tenido de adolescente y que no habia cambiado en la madurez―. Estoy pensando en terminar este último combate pronto.

―Imagino que quiere ir a casa. Su hijo está por nacer ¿no es cierto?―preguntó animado su pupilo, un ferviente admirador de su escuela, y alumno suyo. Era un adolescente que se habia enrolado al estilo Saotome, exacerbado por los prodigios realizados por el mundialmente famoso Ranma Saotome. Idolatraba a su maestro.

Ranma enrojeció un poco. No le gustaba mucho hablar de sus cosas privadas con sus alumnos, pero era de público conocimiento que su esposa Akane estaba a punto de dar a luz en estos días.

Razón demás para estar emocionado. Ranma esperaba que le viniera el varón que tanto ansiaba. Y tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez sería un niño. El futuro gran heredero de su escuela. Justamente para que le llegara la sorpresa habían evitado con su mujer que le pasen datos del sexo del bebé por nacer.

La adrenalina de la emoción le corría por todo el cuerpo, no solo por el combate que estaba a punto de tener, sino por la idea de que pronto vendría al mundo su ansiado heredero.

Hoy era la primera vez que su familia no lo acompañaba en un encuentro de un torneo. Y justamente por el estado de Akane que podría entrar en trabajo de parto en cualquier momento. Pero su esposa habia sido tajante en que debía estar en este torneo y ganarlo a como diera lugar a pesar de que él habría querido quedarse. Total medallas para ganar no le iban a faltar nunca, pero Akane le habia dado una mirada feroz que no tuvo más remedio que venir.

―Ya ve, Ranma. Nos las arreglaremos en caso de que pase una emergencia―le habia dicho su esposa―. Ni se te ocurra venir a la casa sin ese trofeo.

Probablemente le hubiera tenido verdadero miedo si la veía sacar su viejo mazo de su época de prometidos, pero que en estos diez años de matrimonio y vida en común, solía usar aun de vez en cuando.

Pero tampoco es que tuviera tanto tiempo libre. Akane y Ranma habia tenido cuatro hijas durante esta década de matrimonio. Cuatro niñas. Cuatro mujeres que habían venido de seguido a poblar el hogar de Ranma con Akane. Quizá era un designio del destino ante el empeño de poder engendrar a ese varón que tanto deseaba. Pero para Ranma no estaba mal. Amaba a sus pequeñas hijas, y vivía para proveerles de lo mejor.

Y solía sonreír de saber que su destino era estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas, aunque de terrible carácter. Porque eso sí, eran peligrosas como la madre, y habían heredado los celos que siempre habían caracterizado a ésta, aunque todavía eran muy pequeñas. Misao habia cumplido 9 años. Midori iba por los 7, Saori tenía 5 y la más pequeña Minmey de 3.

Se habían caracterizado porque habían tenido la particularidad de nacer en momentos muy extraños.

La mayor Misao empezó a causar problemas en el vientre de su madre en plena fiesta de compromiso de su tía Kasumi. Midori vino al mundo cuando ocurría la fiesta de bodas de Ryoga y Akari. La pequeña Saori se le ocurrió venir al mundo durante el bautismo del hijo de Kasumi. Y finalmente a la más pequeña Minmey, habia sido bastante gracioso, porque los dolores de parto le habían venido a Akane cuando estaban en una fiesta de año nuevo en China. Por eso la menor tenia nacionalidad china y el nombre mismo era de esa ascendencia.

Ranma estaba orgulloso de ellas, aunque no negaba que habia sido algo duro acostumbrarse cuando eran padres primerizos, porque casi no los dejaba dormir a él y a Akane.

Pero habia valido la pena. Aunque a veces se sentía algo culpable por estar lejos de su casa por estar en su escuela, lo mitigaba con saber que al menos podía ofrecerles una buena vida y consentirlas como las princesas que eran.

Es por ellas que competía en estos torneos y se esforzaba por ensalzar el nombre de su escuela, posicionarla, y darle un nombre propio a su nombre como una marca registrada.

Miró a las gradas especiales, y solo vió a sus discípulos en el lugar que generalmente ocupaban su mujer y sus hijas.

Le dio un poquitín de nostalgia, pero al final miró en su frente antes de subir al escalerón que lo comunicaba al ring.

El contrincante que lo esperaba era alguien que parecía haber salido de una fábrica de hormonas por la cantidad de músculos que tenía. Se decía campeón de Okinawa y era un experto en artes marciales y cualquiera sin el ojo entrenado de Ranma le tendría miedo.

Saludó y justo cuando los presentadores del evento hacían sus presentaciones y se oían los gritos de las gradas del estadio lleno, lo cual era como una música muy bien conocida para Ranma, la voz desesperada y gritona de alguien que entró corriendo a la zona de las gradas especiales, y que lucía un uniforme de la escuela Saotome Tendo puso en alarma a todo el estadio.

―! Maestro Saotome!, la señora Akane ha sido ingresada de urgencia al hospital, su bebé está por nacer, eso me avisaron los muchachos de la Escuela que estaban allá.

Ranma se paralizó por unos segundos. Era la quinta vez que oía algo parecido. Pero aunque fuera una sensación que ya habia vivido antes, no dejaba de ser algo poderoso e intenso. Uno no se volvía padre todos los días.

Y como todo vástago Saotome Tendo habia tenido la genial idea de venir al mundo en algún momento culmine.

Obviamente ante tremenda interrupción, y más porque su discípulo lo habia gritado cerca de uno de los micrófonos aledaños, todo el estadio habia quedado igual de pasmado e impresionado que el padre.

Obviamente la primera reacción de Ranma habia sido la de abandonar la posición defensiva que tenía frente al rival de turno y disponerse a correr como sea.

―! Parece que la lucha tendrá que parar!, acaban de informarle al participante Ranma Saotome que su mujer ha entrado en trabajo de parto―gritó uno de los presentadores por uno de los altavoces

El estadio ardió en gritos, al parecer conmovidos por la situación.

Pero justo ahí el presentador del evento pareció oír algo atravez de los audífonos que tenía puesto y gritó―. ¡Un momento, señores!, la producción me informa que está recibiendo una señal de video en directo ¡vamos a ponerlo en el monitor!

Ranma que seguía corriendo no estaba prestando atención al mismo, pero se paralizó cuando escuchó la voz de Akane a través de los parlantes, que venía directamente del monitor.

Y ahí la vió.

Siendo cargada por su padre Soun y por su suegro Genma, rodeaba de sus hijas que saltaban alrededor de su madre, y con Kasumi y Tofu cargando bolsos.

Nabiki parecía estar filmándolo.

En ese momento, una adolorida Akane gritó frente a la cámara.

―! Ranma Saotome, no seas bobo, ni se te ocurra venir a casa sin esa medalla!―con gesto desafiante, aunque de inmediato pareció cambiar su rostro por uno más tierno y añadió―.Pero eso sí, apenas acabes, ven pronto, que yo, tus hijas y el nuevo bebé estaremos esperando por ti.

En ese momento el video se apagó. Parecía ser una transmisión en vivo.

Ranma no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Su esposa, su propia esposa lo estaba animando y alentando a quedarse en el combate final.

Por unos ligerísimos segundos, frente a los ojos de Ranma pasaron todos sus años juntos, viviendo junto a una mujer que en apariencia parecía tan fuerte y determinada, pero en el fondo era una muchacha frágil y bondadosa. Con ese plus de orgullo que hacia tan adorable a sus ojos.

Por lo visto ella habia estado siguiendo los combates por televisión y se aseguró con los artificios de Nabiki de que él recibiera su mensaje.

―Akane….mi querida so boba―se dijo a si mismo enternecido por lo que vieron sus ojos a través del monitor.

El silencio que se habia instalado en el estadio finalmente terminó irrumpiendo en gritos ardorosos luego de haber sido testigos de semejante muestra de vehemencia.

Ranma tampoco podía quedar indiferente ante ello. Su propia y ardorosa esposa le habia pedido que no fuera, que se quedara a batallar por la medalla. Que ella haría su mejor esfuerzo por traer al mundo a su nuevo vástago, por tanto él debía hacer lo mismo, y traer un nuevo trofeo a la escuela de la que estaba tan orgullosa que su esposo dirigiera.

Ranma regresó por sobre sus pasos, para volver a subir por los escalerones ante los aplausos y vítores, para volverse a poner frente a su rival que ya se habia creído ganador ante la deserción de Ranma Saotome.

―! Señoras y señores!, el participante Ranma Saotome regresa a la tarima, ¡ va a continuar el combate!

El otrora heredero de la categoría libre Saotome se puso en posición ofensiva.

El saber que en estos momentos Akane estaría dando un tremendo esfuerzo por traer al mundo a su hijo, en conjunto con la emoción de que pronto podría verlo, le daba una matiz diferente a la pelea que iba a tener.

No podía dejar de pensar en la valentía de la madre de sus hijas.

―! Esto será por ti, Akane!―gritó en un momento dado antes de dar el primer salto luego de que las campanas anunciaran el inicio del combate.

.

.

.

.

.

En la sala de espera, las cuatro niñas de Ranma y Akane junto a sus tías, los abuelos y el tío Tofu estaban expectantes ante noticias que salieran de la sala de operaciones.

―Este parto parece más difícil de las veces anteriores―mencionó Nabiki

―Espero que Ranma pueda venir pronto―añadió Kasumi

―Fue la propia Akane quien le pidió que acabara su combate. ¡Mi niña es tan valiente!―sollozó Soun

En esos momentos, tras la puerta, pudieron oír tras los gritos de Akane, los primeros sonidos llorosos de un bebé que venía al mundo a todo pulmón.

―! Nuestro nuevo hermano ya ha llegado!―gritaron al unísono las niñas más grandes.

Pero cuando iban a querer golpear para pedir noticias, la puerta de entrada hacia esa zona se abrió de repente, y un Ranma Saotome que venía corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana habia hecho su aparición.

―! Es papá!―gritaron las niñitas

―! Es mi hijo!―exclamó Nodoka

Ranma se arrodilló un poco para abrazar a sus niñas que se le habían arrojado a tropel pero levantó un poco la cabeza para preguntar a los mayores―. ¿Qué noticias?

―Creo que ya nació―exclamó Kasumi con lágrimas en los ojos

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablándolo, la puerta de la sala de maternidad se abrió, y salió una enfermera a dar las buenas noticias.

―Ya está. El parto natural fue todo un éxito.

Los ojos de Ranma se cristalizaron cuando oyó eso, así que se levantó primero para seguir a la enfermera.

Cuando entró vió la imagen que lo enterneció.

Akane con signos de agotamiento, pero por otro reluciente, acostada sobre almohadones, y cargando un bebé.

La madre observaba al pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, la que tenía minutos de haber nacido.

―Akane…

La aludida levantó la cabeza al oír esa voz.

La muchacha sonrió, y siguió hablándole al bebé.

―Papá y mamá habían estado esperando mucho por ti, cariño. Tienes un papá muy bueno. Estuvo haciendo un esfuerzo y luego vino corriendo por ti―la madre le hablaba extasiada al bebé

Ranma se acercó y la besó en la frente, haciendo que su mujer levantara la cabeza.

La verdad no sabía que decir. Estaba demasiada emocionado con la imagen que veía.

―Cárgala―habló finalmente Akane dirigiéndose a Ranma

El muchacho así lo hizo. Era un bebé hermoso, como todos lo que habia tenido su mujer. No podía ser de otra forma.

―Yo gané el combate, Akane―anunció Ranma sin dejar de mirar el bebé

―Sabía que lo harías.

―Papá ya está aquí

―Es otra niña, Ranma ¿no estas decepcionado?―preguntó la joven algo cabizbaja porque sabía que su esposo anhelaba un varón.

―Claro que no me molesta…no niego que me gustaría un niño, pero también sé que no sé qué haría sin las mujeres que tengo en casa―respondió Ranma besando la frente del bebé―. Bienvenida, hija mía.

Akane sonrió emocionada, y fue el momento cuando sus labios buscaron la de su esposo para fundirse en un corto pero tierno beso.

Corto porque justo el click y el flash de una cámara fotográfica que anunciaban que el resto de la familia también habían entrado para celebrar la llegada del nuevo miembro.

.

.

.

.

.

En los últimos meses, para ayudar a su mujer a cuidar de la bebé, Ranma habia delegado sus clases a sus alumnos más experimentados.

―! Ranma!, ¿puedes ir a traer algo de leche de la tienda?―el grito de su mujer desde la cocina se oía desde lejos.

―! Claro!―asintió el esposo que tenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña bebé Minako, sin contar de que estaba rodeado por las otras cuatro niñas que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Tampoco quería molestar a la madre que seguro estaba muy ocupada haciendo el desayuno, así que decidió que iría a la tienda que estaba a pocos metros, llevándose consigo a sus cinco princesas. Total, él era Ranma Saotome, si habia sido capaz de lidiar con Saffron, y sorteado mil peligros, era perfectamente capaz de lidiar con niñas.

.

.

.

.

.

Ranma entró a la tienda con Minako en brazos, y con las otras cuatro pegadas a sus piernas y espalda.

Cuando fue a pagar por sus compras, la vieja tendera que lo conocía desde sus épocas de recién prometido con la hija menor del dueño del viejo dojo Tendo no pudo evitar enternecerse con la pintura de Ranma Saotome con sus cinco hijas y que además conocía el deseo del joven maestro de tener un hijo varón.

―No se preocupe, muchacho, seguro que la siguiente vez ya será un varoncito bien robusto que le haga compañía entre tantas mujeres.

―Oh...seguro que será así―contestó Ranma luchando con las niñas para que no toquetearan las cosas de la tienda

―Sabe, muchacho, yo sigo pensando que el cielo le debe de estar mandando tantas mujeres para castigarlo por todos los corazones rotos que ha dejado a su paso―lanzó a bocajarro la regordeta mujer terminando de despachar las bolsas de Ranma, antes de éste pudiere responder.

.

.

.

.

.

Ranma salió como habia entrado, con la diferencia de que su hija mayor Misao llevaba la bolsa con la leche y caminaba a su lado en tanto él cargaba a Minako, tenía pegada a una pierna a Midori, así como Minmay y Saori iban a sus espaldas.

Quizá para muchos, esto podría ser demasiado, y sumándole que su hogar era un constante alboroto por los juegos de las pequeñas, y tanto él como Akane acababan agotados cuando llegaba la noche, Ranma no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo.

Y solo tenía que agradecer a la mujer que habia hecho posible todo esto.

A su adorable gruñona, peleona y orgullosa esposa. Que le habia regalado a estas cinco hijas que ahora eran su razón de ser.

Definitivamente tenía que agradecer a su alocado padre que habia concertado esta boda con ella.

Ya que sin saber le estaba abriendo las puertas del que luego se volvería su verdadero destino.

 **FINAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NOTAS  
**

Esto va dedicado a todas las increíbles personas que me apoyaron aqui en el fandom de Ranma. No diré nombres porque no quiero olvidar a ninguno.

Pero sepan que sé quienes son todos. Los llevo en el corazón.

Gracias por la lectura...y te voy a amar más si me dices que te ha parecido.

Besitos.

Paola.


	2. Chapter 2

R **anma no me pertenece, pero la trama si y sólo es por diversión**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mi esposa, la única.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Adicional**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sudor le corría por la frente. No recordaba haberse sentirse tan agotado y cuando sentía que iba a ganarle el sueño, le venía a la mente que él era el gran Ranma Saotome, el gran líder de la escuela de estilo Libre, a quien nadie podría ni soñar en derrotar.

Salvo en estos momentos, en que cargaba las compras de su mujer en el mercado, mientras ella buscaba cosas de aquí y allá, dejándolo a él, esperando.

─ ¡Ranma, ven aquí! ─la voz de Akane lo despertó de su aburrimiento.

Ella lo estaba llamando para que cargara el cajón repleto de frutas que había escogido. Al ver el ceño fruncido de su marido, Akane lo consoló ─. Con esto, ya podemos ir a casa, Ranma.

El muchacho cargó la caja a sus espaldas junto con las demás bolsas.

─Pensé que jamás ibas a terminar, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre, Akane.

─ ¡Eres un tragón!, ya te había dicho que comeríamos en la casa.

Ranma parpadeó. Había tenido tiempo de concebir una idea durante la espera en el mercado, y solo esperaba la oportunidad de decírselo a su esposa.

─ ¿No quieres ir de campamento en el monte Fuji este fin de semana?

─Sabes que, si queremos hacer un viaje, debemos hacer todo un operativo, no es fácil preparar enseres para cinco niñas. Además, que tengo que estar segura del lugar donde vamos, para cerciorarme que no le falte nada a tus hijas. Asi que es imposible, que hagamos viaje alguno este fin de semana ─sentenció Akane, caminando con tranquilidad, llevando su bolso colgado.

Ranma arrugó las cejas.

─No llevaríamos a las niñas…

─ ¿Cómo qué no?

─Hace demasiado tiempo que no hacemos una escapada así...

─No puedes dejar el Dojo, y lo mismo, las niñas volverían locos a sus abuelos.

A Ranma parecía que iba a explotarle una vena ¿Cómo es que Akane no podía entender su mensaje?

─ ¡Es que quiero estar a solas contigo! ¿entiendes ahora, boba?, y eso que dices que las niñas volverían locos a nuestros padres es imposible ¡ellos ya están locos!

Akane enrojeció violentamente al entender el verdadero contexto de la propuesta.

Aun así no pensaba dejarse derrotar ─.¡¿A quién llamas boba?!

Para ocultar lo azorada que le había puesto la propuesta indecente de su esposo.

Y eso que el muy torpe tenía razón. Desde el nacimiento de su última hija que ya tenía dos años, habían sido contadas las ocasiones que habían podido estar solos. En su casa, jamás tenían tranquilidad y eso que Kasumi ya se había mudado. Todavía le parecía increíble que había podido concebir cinco hijas bajo esas circunstancias tan desfavorables.

Adoraba a sus hijas, pero tenía que reconocer que los dejaban agotados, tanto a ella como a Ranma. También recordaba con sonrojo, que las pequeñas siempre acababan interrumpiendo cuando ella y su esposo pretendían tener algún jueguito travieso bajo las sabanas, por las noches.

A pesar de que habían ensanchado la casa con dos habitaciones más, el cuarto matrimonial era la habitación que de soltera le había pertenecido a Akane. A las niñas les acondicionaron el que era el antiguo cuarto de Kasumi, y en los últimos meses, la cuna de Minako había estado en la habitación de los esposos. Hace muy poco tiempo, fue que decidieron trasladarla con sus hermanas.

Akane suspiró.

─Tenemos cinco hijas, Ranma…todavía no puedo creer en el lio en la cual nos metimos ─aunque luego le dirigía una furibunda mirada a su esposo ─. ¡En realidad, todo es culpa tuya, que no podías mantener tus manos quietas!

Ranma sonrió burlonamente.

─Te gustaba que no tuviera mis manos quietas...

─ ¡Eres un presumido!

Ranma hubiera querido seguir gastándole bromas, pero en verdad necesitaba una respuesta.

─En serio ¿vas a pensar en mi propuesta?

Akane también sonrió.

─Lo pensaré…

.

.

.

.

Lo difícil ya estaba hecho. Convencer a Akane de dejar a las niñas había sido lo más complicado, así que cuando ella le confirmó que podían hacer ese viaje, Ranma se apresuró en comprar de una página de internet con ayuda de un alumno suyo, avezado en informática, la estadía de dos noches en una preciosa e íntima posada cerca del Monte Fuji, así como los pasajes en tren. Sería una bonita travesía.

Con respecto del encargo de sus hijas a sus abuelos, esto tampoco había sido difícil.

Su abuela Nodoka fue la más encantada con la noticia. Adoraba cocinar para sus nietas y cuidarlas. El abuelo Soun también se desvelaba por ellas, siempre comprándoles golosinas o lo que quisiesen.

Pero el abuelo Genma tenían un encanto especial para las chiquillas, porque este abuelito se podía transformar en un panda para jugar con ellas.

Y como siempre vivieron todos juntos, desde siempre en la misma casa, la cosa era más sencilla aun, porque estaban muy habituados entre sí. En eso Ranma y Akane estaban de acuerdo, que lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho fue establecer su hogar en la casa de los Tendo, porque si se hubieran mudado a otro sitio, no hubieran sabido cómo arreglarse, tanto para muchos detalles de la vida cotidiana, como con las hijas del matrimonio que empezaron a llegar en la vida de estos jóvenes padres.

Quizá eran entrometidos y siempre estaban hurgando las narices en todo, pero eran de gran ayuda. También podían contar con el maestro Happosai, quien independientemente de sus locuras, quería a las niñitas como otro abuelo postizo.

Y cualquier inconveniente siempre podían recurrir a Nabiki o Kasumi, que no vivían lejos de casa.

Por ello, Ranma pensaba que no debería haber ningún problema en este viaje. Así que se puso a preparar su mochila de viaje, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Al fin iba a tener un momento a solas con esa boba!

De solo pensarlo, se ponía rojo como el color de su camisa china preferida.

.

.

.

.

Akane alistaba su bolso, en la habitación, cuando su hija mayor, Misao, que ya estaba por cumplir once años vino entrando junto a su madre.

Las niñas ya sabían que sus padres iban a ausentarse un fin de semana.

─Misao, promete que cuidarás de tus hermanitas y cualquier problema, se lo dices a tu abuela Nodoka o llamas a tu tía Kasumi por teléfono.

─Claro, mami ─respondió la pequeña, con una voz tan tierna y dulce ─. ¿Puedo ayudarte con la maleta, mami?

─ ¡Claro, mi amor!

Akane se sorprendía mucho con su hija mayor. No había heredado el carácter de ninguno de sus progenitores. Era un calco de su tía Kasumi. Las otras sí que vislumbraban como un remolino, pero Misao era una niña pacifica, y Akane estaba muy orgullosa de ella, y no podía creer que alguien tan bueno haya salido de ella y de Ranma.

Y eso que su venida había sido pronta, porque Misao nació exactamente nueve meses después de la boda de sus padres. No había sido planeada.

Akane sonrió, pero cambió al ver que la niña tocaba un paquete rojo.

─ ¿Esto qué es?

─¡No lo toques, déjalo ahí! ─con un rostro a punto de estallar. La niña, confusa, lo dejó donde estaba, mientras su madre suspiraba de alivio de que su hija no haya llegado a abrirla.

En ese paquete rojo tenía una lencería especial de color morado, que había comprado, para jugar con ese libidinoso de Ranma, cuando estuvieran solos en el Monte Fuji.

.

.

.

.

Akane y Ranma subieron al tren en la estación de Nerima. Había sido una larga despedida, porque la familia al pleno había venido a despedirlos, como si fuera una marcha final para nunca más volver, y eso que volvían el lunes de mañana. ¡Solo eran dos días!, pero el melodramatismo de la familia era increíble.

Tampoco faltaron los detalles vergonzosos.

Como cuando Nodoka al darle el beso de despedida de su nuera, le entregó un paquete.

─ ¿Qué es esto, tía?

─Es un polvo afrodisiaco, querida. ¿Crees que la familia no sabe que van a ese sitio a buscar un hijo varón?¡Pues necesitaras toda la ayuda posible! ─empujando en las manos de su nuera, aquella bolsita.

─Pero tía…no es lo que crees…

─Vayan tranquilos, cuidaremos de las pequeñas

Nodoka le guiñó el ojo mientras le hacia la señal de adiós, junto al resto de la familia. Minako, por tener solo dos años era la única que estaba en brazos de su abuelo Soun. La estación de tren de Nerima, un lugar habitualmente tranquilo, era en estos momentos un sitio locamente bullicioso por causa de esta loca familia.

.

.

.

.

Akane y Ranma casi no vieron el paisaje de ida, porque durmieron durante casi todo el viaje; solo despertaron por lo gruñidos del estómago de Ranma, ya casi llegando a la estación donde debían bajar.

─Akane ¿ya no tienes nada que comer en el bolso?

─ ¡Por dios, Ranma!, ya te comiste todo lo que trajimos tu solo, incluso lo mío ¿y todavía tienes el descaro de pedir más?¡eres un sinvergüenza!

─Un maestro de categoría libre de combate necesita muchas calorías para estar energizado.

─Ahora no estás dando clases ni en una competencia…

Pero Ranma decidió ser algo travieso.

─Pero, de todas formas, necesitaré energías ─dijo sabiendo que eso ponía loca de vergüenza a su esposa.

Igual forma ya no hubo replica porque sonó la campanilla que anunciaba su parada y que debían bajar.

─Cuidado con los bolsos, Ranma. No vayas a echarlas al suelo ─pidió Akane, mientras ella bajaba.

Esta estación era diferente a la de Nerima, estaba más desierta y había menos forma de movilizarse hacia la zona donde estaba la posada, cuya estadía Ranma había comprado.

El encanto de ese lugar era su intimidad y las preciosas aguas termales. Costó un poco de trabajo encontrar un vehículo que los llevara a la zona de la posada. Ranma había propuesto cargar a Akane y salir, dando saltos, pero dejar las mochilas no era una opción. Así que luego de los regaños de rigor de Akane, abordaron el carro taxi con los bártulos.

.

.

.

.

─Esto es precioso, Ranma ─apreció la joven esposa, dejando su bolsa personal sobre el tocador de la habitación que les había tocado─. Parece increíble que hayas encontrado algo así.

El joven bajó las dos mochilas al suelo.

─No hay nada imposible para mí. Además, este sitio tiene aguas termales ¿recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que vinimos a uno?

─Hace mucho tiempo…

─Busca tu yucata, vamos a aprovechar que este cuarto tiene un sector de aguas termales para nuestro uso privado.

Ella asintió y fue por sus enseres. Todo estaba marchando muy bien, y estaba a punto de tener una cita relajante con su marido, sin tener al resto de la familia de aquí y allá ¿Cómo no estar feliz?, así que debían aprovechar la estadía y no pelear tanto. Es lo que pensaba Akane en su practicidad.

Pero la costumbre es poderosa y su mente le jugó unas malas ideas.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te detienes? ─le preguntó Ranma al verla que se quedó quieta. Estaban yéndose a tomar esas aguas.

─Ranma, ¿no te parece sospechoso que todo este saliendo bien?

─ ¿Qué?

─Nos conozco y conozco nuestra historia. Algo va mal, tengo el presentimiento que algo grave va a pasar ¡no puede ser que todo este saliendo como planeamos!

Ranma suspiró y tomó la mano de Akane para volverla al camino.

─ ¡Bah, no seas supersticiosa!

─Debería haber traído el móvil, por si llaman de casa…

─Akane, puedes confiar en nuestra familia ¿Qué cosa mala podría pasar? ─replicó Ranma y viendo la cara de sincera preocupación en Akane, añadió ─. Vamos, tu y yo nos merecemos descansar un poco. Ven

Akane parpadeó, aun algo confusa y desconfiada, pero decidió olvidar sus malas ideas y seguir su plan inicial. Que a descansar y relajarse habían venido.

.

.

.

.

.

─ ¡Tenías razón, Ranma!, no debí haberme preocupado ─exclamó una relajada Akane, luego de haberse zambullido a aquellas aguas deliciosas, para acompañar a su esposo.

─Por eso siempre te digo que deberías dejar de ser tan obstinada ─zambulléndose él también a esas aguas. Cuando el agua tocó su cuerpo, se emocionó ─. Esto está mejor de que lo esperaba ¿no lo crees, así Akane?

─Si, me recuerdan a esas aguas termales de Hokkaido ¿recuerdas?, que eran intimas como ésta

Ranma enarcó una ceja.

─ ¿Cómo olvidarlo? ─rió ─. Creo que fue de ahí que trajimos a Minmay ─adujo recordando a su cuarta hija.

Akane enrojeció ─Cielos, no deberías hablar tan abiertamente de eso

─ ¿Pero acaso ves a alguien más aquí?, solo estamos tu y yo ─señaló Ranma ─. Además, es cierto y tú lo sabes ─con una mueca burlona.

─Eres un aprovechado…

─Pero te gustó lo que pasó allí ─aguijoneó. Uno de sus mayores placeres era abochornarla ─. ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos en esas aguas termales de Hokkaido…?; cuando te...─pero Akane le interrumpió.

─ ¡No te atrevas a completar lo que ibas a decir!

Iba a complementar el regaño con un empujón, pero Ranma se le había acercado y rodeado con sus brazos, tomándola desprevenida.

─No hace falta que lo diga. Puedo repetírtelo aquí mismo…─acercándose a la boca temblorosa de Akane, quien en ese momento ya estaba completamente entregada ¿Cómo resistirse a este adorable idiota?.

Pero cuando iba a besarla, un estruendo en la posada, los quitó de lo suyo. Con todo el extraño estallido, se empezó a oír gritos y alborotos de los huéspedes de los otros cuartos.

─ ¡Ranma! ─señaló Akane, saliendo del agua para ponerse la yucata.

El aludido acabó de anudarse su yucata y entendiendo la alusión de su esposa, salió corriendo a ver que se trataba. Después de todo él era el héroe personal de Akane y jamás le había fallado. Ahora sería una excelente ocasión para volver a demostrárselo, porque él era Ranma, el encargado de salvar el día.

Ya se imaginaba como lo recompensaría ella al volver. Con semejante estimulo ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

.

.

.

.

.

Minutos después, Ranma y Akane, vestidos con la yucata, cargaban sus respectivas mochilas al hombro.

Ranma le dirigió una furibunda mirada al causante de todo este desastre.

─ ¡No puedo creer que este gato loco aun siga haciendo de las suyas!

Porque el autor del inicio del alboroto, que llevó que el hotel se hiciera ruinas, había sido Maomolin, ese enorme gato blanco que antaño persiguió a Shampoo y a Akane.

─Es que sigo buscando esposa ¡Muero por casarme! ─ con esa voz chillona que caracterizaba a aquel milenario felino, para luego añadir con voz melosa ─.¿Me perdonan?

Ranma hubiera querido darle una paliza. Pero lo detuvieron dos cosas: el miedo que todavía le provocaba acercarse en demasía a un gato y las manos de Akane que rodearon la suya.

─Ya déjalo, Ranma...

El enorme felino, pareció feliz con la respuesta y desapareció como había venido, en un estallido de un segundo.

Y ahí quedó la pareja.

El hotel había quedado inhabitable, por eso los huéspedes tuvieron que ser despedidos. La mayoría tomó los carros que les proporcionó la posada, para buscar donde hospedarse en el centro.

Solo quedaron Ranma y Akane, quienes no subieron a ninguno, por estar ocupados asegurándose que el gato se fuera y no volviera a aterrorizar a los visitantes.

─Esto es un desastre, Ranma… ¿y ahora que hacemos?, ahora no tenemos más remedio que esperar que venga un carro a por nosotros ─anunció Akane con una mueca en los labios. Le habían fastidiado la cita.

Pero él en lugar de compadecerse con su esposa, tomó la mochila que ella cargaba poniéndola junto a la otra en su espalda, y luego cargó entre sus brazos a Akane.

─Espera ¿Qué estás haciendo?, no pretenderás que vayamos saltando al centro. Son más de dos horas de camino.

─No iremos al centro ─le reveló él ─. ¿Recuerdas los campamentos que solíamos hacer?

Akane enrojeció. Claro que los recordaba.

─Tenemos todo lo necesario para hacer una tienda en el bosque. Todavía se pueden usar sus aguas termales.

La joven parpadeó. Era una gran idea. Y eso que ella pensaba que su cita ya estaba arruinada. Tenía que darle créditos a ese bobo por haber pensado todo esto, en medio del desastre. Así que enredó sus brazos al cuello de su marido, quien iba saltando de rama en rama y hundió su cabeza en su pecho.

Con él, todo estaría bien.

.

.

.

.

La luna les daba un poco de luz, como reflejo en la tienda que habían montado en un apartado del espeso bosque, pero cuidando de hacerlo junto a las aguas termales, para poder zambullirse en ellas, en cuanto quisieran salir de la tienda.

No había sido necesario volver a vestirse. Porque aun tenían mucha madrugada por delante.

Akane estaba entre aquellos brazos que tanto amaba. Aquellos que las arropaban desde hace diez años. No importaba que fuera dentro de una lujosa habitación de alguna posada o en alguna improvisada tienda en medio de la nada, siempre que fuere entre sus brazos, todo siempre estaría bien.

─ ¿Ves que mi intuición no me fallaba?, algo acabó saliendo mal …─mencionó ella, aunque con la voz más relajada y calma, luego de todo lo que habían hecho bajo la carpa.

─No todo…al final acabó muy bien para nosotros ¿no crees? ─le guiñó Ranma

Ella intentó darle unos golpecitos en el pecho como protesta, pero no pudo, porque él le había deslizado la sabana, revelando su desnudez, subiéndose encima de la joven.

Con toda la intención de hacerla suya, de nuevo.

Ella cerró los ojos para entregarse a aquello. Llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer a Ranma. ¿Porque su corazón seguía latiendo tan fuerte cuando estaba entre sus brazos?

Quiso decir alguna palabra, pero ya no pudo.

El muy sinvergüenza sabía perfectamente como callarla.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **COMENTARIO FINAL**

Como prometí aquí un capítulo adicional de este fic, que estaba planeado como one shot, pero cuando regresé a este fandom, me quedé tan enamorada leyendo y como no tengo mucho tiempo ahora para hacer algo más largo, porque ando trabajando en otro fic de Inuyasha, pensé que seria entretenido jugar con esto.

Ya me dirán si lo arruiné o no, asi que los comentarios serán muy esperados. Si vale la pena seguir experimentando con esta peculiar familia.

MIs recuerdos para los comentarios del primer capitulo: AMIGO, REDFOX,HIMACHAN, ELIZA, MARIA, ROXY VILLALOBOS, UM CONEJO, RANMA 84, MARIZOL RDZ, OWN SON, MIMATO BOMBOM KOU, GUEST, MELIANDRADE, SARITAMEINLOVE, CHICA 844, AKANE84, AMIGOCHA, SAEKODACHI 47. JOSIX, HARURI SAOTOME Y ESPERO NO HABER OLVIDADO A NADIE.


End file.
